nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Characters in Need for Speed: The Run
A list of Characters featured in Need for Speed: The Run in order of their appearance within the game. Jack Rourke Jack is the main protagonist and the player character in Need for Speed: The Run. He is a marked man to both The Mob and The Police. He is portrayed by Sean Faris. He enters a massive illegal street racing event called "The Run" with the assistance of an associate, Sam Harper. He must win the race whilst avoiding the Mob and Police. "Jack is a driver. One of the best. His cockiness and arrogance have led him into a debt he can't repay. The Mob have to put a price on his head. He's looking for a way out." Marcus Blackwell Marcus is the main antagonist and Jack Rourke's primary rival in Need for Speed: The Run. It is implied in his description that he is affiliated with the Mob in some way. If this is the case, it would explain why he tries to kill Jack. He also enters The Run to win the race although Marcus's main intentions are to take Jack out of race. Throughout the entire game, his primary vehicle is a modified Aston Martin One-77. "Marcus comes from a 'connected' Chicago family. His passion of cars is funded by his Uncle, who calls all the shots. Beyond winning, Marcus' primary motivation is to take Jack out of the race.....permanently." Sam Harper Sam is one of the main characters in Need for Speed: The Run. She helps Jack throughout the storyline and guides him on his way to victory in The Run. She doesn't drive any vehicle as she is Jack's associate. She is portrayed by Christina Hendricks. "Sam and Jack go way back. She's made money off Jack's racing past and she's betting on his future. $2.5 million to get in The Run and a $25 million prize for the winner. Victory for Jack solves both their problems." Nikki Blake and Mila Belova Nikki is one of Jack Rourke's rivals in Need for Speed: The Run. Nikki and Mila face-off against Jack in an elimination race to Las Vegas for the 150th position although Mila appears again in the State Forest near New York. They each drive a Nissan 370Z. Nikki is portrayed by Christine Teigen and Mila is portrayed by Irina Shayk. "Nikki & Mila come from very different worlds. After losing her mother, Nikki spent most of her time in the garage, where her father worked as the mechanic for Mila's wealthy family. She and Mila became inseparable. Nikki and Mila are in The Run to enjoy a life of luxury, together." "Mila is a socialite's daughter from the Upper West Side of Manhattan. Her close relationship with the family mechanic's daughter, and her rebellious nature, pulled her into the world of 'fast cars and no rules.' She doesn't need the money. She's just looking for a good time." Cesar DeLeon Cesar is one of Jack Rourke's rivals in Need for Speed: The Run. He is encountered in the Rocky Mountains of Colorado along with his brothers and again in New Jersey. He drives a Chevrolet El Camino SS. "Cesar made some bad choices growing up on the streets of LA. The love of a good woman, and the impending arrival of their first-born, have made Cesar changed his ways. In The Run with his two brothers, he's seeking a chance to give his family a better life." Calvin Garret Calvin is one of Jack Rourke's rivals in Need for Speed: The Run. He is encountered along the stormy plains of Minnesota and again in the East Coast on the way to New York. He drives a modified Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG. "Calvin is a retired boxer from Atlantic City. He loves the rush of risking it all and has dropped his last $250K into The Run in the hopes of hitting the jackpot. He refuses to accept anything less than total victory." Uri Uri is a supporting character in Need for Speed: The Run. He is a mechanic and Sam Harper's friend. Jack finds Uri after being informed by Sam that he may be the person he is looking for to get a new car. Uri is played by Jay Alan Christianson. He helps Jack by offering a selection of supercars that consist of the Porsche 918 RSR, Pagani Huayra and Lamborghini Aventador LP 700-4. Eddie Cooke Eddie is one of Jack Rourke's rivals in Need for Speed: The Run. He is a 'legitimate' driver motorsport racing driver and is encountered in the State Park near New York. He drives a Ford Mustang Boss 302. "Eddie makes his living as a 'legitimate' driver in the world of motorsport. His lack of sponsorship, however, prevents him from ever seeing the big money. The Run is his ticket out." Trivia *Uri is known as Yuri in non-English releases of The Run. *Uri's dog is called Shevchenco. Category:Characters Category:Need for Speed: The Run